mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Os Wonderbolts/Galeria
Primeira Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Wonderbolts poster S1E1.png O Convite Extra The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|Flyby close to the stands. The Wonderbolts S01E03.png|Huh? What's she doing? The Wonderbolts.png|The Wonderbolts, standing proudly. Rainbow Dash's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png Rainbow Dash-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt S1E03.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png The Wonderbolts S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png A wonderbolt poking Rainbow's shoulder S1E16.png Rainbow Dash flies off with Soarin and another Wonderbolt S1E16.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png The Wonderbolts fly over Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png Segunda A Simplicidade e a Elite The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Misty Fly and Fire Streak racing in the Derby S2E9.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png Wonderbolts Arrive S02E10.png Wonderbolts to the rescue S2E10.png Wonderbolts dive S2E10.png Shear Attack S2E10.png Attack Formation S2E10.png Wonderbolts flying into Spike's water tower S2E10.png Spike catches the wonderbolts S2E10.png Mission failed S2E10.png Wonderbolts Away S2E10.png Terceira Temporada Academia Wonderbolts Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Star Hunter doing a pull up S3E07.png Spitfire walking S3E07.png Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Let me be the first to tell you' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Five hundred!' S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Spitfire 'A Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly' S3E7.png Unknown pony pulling off cover S3E7.png The Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire shows the ponies the Dizzitron S3E07.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron S3E7.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron blurred S3E7.png Spitfire 'Go!' S3E07.png Stallion pulls the lever S3E07.png Stallion pushes the lever S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' S3E07.png Meadow Flower being dragged away S3E7.png Rainbow flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six seconds' S3E07.png Spitfire 'That's an academy record' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You asked for it' S3E07.png Stallion pushes the lever at the background S3E07.png Stallion pulls lever S3E07.png Stallion looks up S3E07.png Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six point five seconds' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah they should' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash adorable side S3E7.png Rainbow hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'For the rest of the camp' S3E07.png Wonderbolt sheet on desk S3E7.png Wonderbolt sheet with horseshoe mark S3E7.png Rainbow 'Permission to enter ma'am' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png Rainbow cute expression S3E7.png Rainbow 'You made me a wing pony!' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Rainbow slight head lowering S3E7.png Rainbow 'I think I should be lead pony' S3E7.png Rainbow acknowledging Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow sad ear drop S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png Red team flag S3E07.png A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Lightning Dust with the flag S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.png Found the first flag S3E07.png Rainbow looks at Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire looking S3E07.png View of the obstacle course S3E7.png Spitfire getting blasted by a flugelhorn S3E7.png Spitfire stopping the flugelhorn S3E7.png Spitfire getting mad at the cadets S3E7.png Blowing into the whistle S3E7.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser starting the obstacle course S3E7.png Next pair taking off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust taking off S3E7.png Landing finish S3E07.png Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png You're dismissed to the Mess Hall S3E07.png Lightning Dust 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah, I-I guess you're right' S3E07.png Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Scorekeeping S3E07.png Record Pony S3E7.png Twister alert S3E07.png Spitfire 'I didn't excuse you to leave' S3E07.png Security guards reveal Lightning Dust S3E07.png Security guards allow Lightning Dust to pass through S3E07.png Lightning Dust waves goodbye S3E7.png What now for Lightning Dust S3E07.png Quarta Temporada A Queda de Rainbow Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Flash card showing Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy with Wonderbolts drawings S4E21.png CMC with picture of saluting Wonderbolts S4E21.png Big Mac with picture of flying Wonderbolts S4E21.png Pinkie Pie with picture of Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Rainbow Dash in the exam room S4E21.png Rainbow throws test on examiner's desk S4E21.png Rainbow hovering in front of examiner S4E21.png Whiplash the examiner S4E21.png Whiplash looking over Rainbow's test S4E21.png Whiplash looking at Rainbow Dash S4E21.png Quinta Temporada Rarity Investigates! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Wonderbolts having a conversation S5E15.png Wonderbolts queue up to get their plates S5E15.png Rarity and Rainbow together S5E15.png Wind Rider approaches the food tables S5E15.png Wind Rider "one of my favorite stallion colognes" S5E15.png Rarity talks; Rainbow facehoof S5E15.png Rainbow "You didn't let me finish!" S5E15.png Spitfire and Misty Fly chimes in S5E15.png Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Soarin and other Wonderbolts see Stormy Flare S5E15.png Stormy "But I do know I didn't send my daughter a note" S5E15.png Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow face-to-face with the other Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare S5E15.png Blaze "I did see you and Spitfire leave the dinner together" S5E15.png RD "We were room neighbors in the castle!" S5E15.png Rainbow's dream S5E15.png The Wonderbolts whispering to each other S5E15.png Soarin tells Misty Fly and Blaze to find Spitfire S5E15.png Soarin "if you sent that letter" S5E15.png Wonderbolts see Rarity S5E15.png Rarity "the scene of the crime!" S5E15.png Pillar transition S5E15.png Misty Fly and Blaze returns S5E15.png Blaze "Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!" S5E15.png Misty and Blaze look at each other S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare listening S5E15.png Other ponies listening to Rarity's explanation S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare shocked S5E15.png Wind Rider "you don't believe a word of this, right?" S5E15.png Wind Rider "Fine!" S5E15.png Wind Rider "You caught me!" S5E15.png Wind Rider confused S5E15.png Rarity says no S5E15.png Rarity "you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record!" S5E15.png Rarity 'when you want to seem happy' S5E15.png Soarin "Wonderbolts look out for each other!" S5E15.png Soarin asks where is Spitfire S5E15.png Ponies waiting S5E15.png Blaze "Rainbow Dash is still gone!" S5E15.png Rarity "Oh, don't panic" S5E15.png Wonderbolts flying in the aerial display S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Galerias de personagens Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Personagens de apoio